Screaming Whisper
by Jessie L
Summary: Sometimes it wouldn't matter how loud words are. What makes them meaningful is what they say. Sasuke learns this in the worst possible way, but he's happy. Because just in the moment he lost everything, he met Naruto, the sun. His angel.
1. 1: The First Step to the Way of peace

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. (sigh)

Hey fans! (I mean Naruto fans, not uchiwa). This is my first fic! Yeey! I was reading Naruto fictions for a year but I never could dare to write one. And now, I still have doubts about posting this. I don't know if it's because of my horrible English or my absurd and unclear definitions or because it's (are you still reading this?) AHHH, WHAT EVER! You just get to the story. Love you all, and I know all of you love George Washington.

BTW, the places I wrote italic are Sasuke's thoughts.

The First Step to the "Way of Peace".

God hated him. There could be no other explanation.

The raven was staring to road. He roused his head up to the cloudy sky. It was still dark.

_Still twenty seven minutes to the sunrise and I will die fifteen minutes later._

_Great_.

He lowered his head down to road again.

_**Fifteen minutes later…**_

"Out!" said a bearded police. He opened the car's door and pulled Sasuke's arm out harshly. The raven lost balance and almost fell over the police. When he found balance again he saved his arm from the cold hands.

They started walking to a strange building. _It looks like a mad house _Sasuke thought, then saw the signboard: _Konoha Asylum: The Way to Peace. _His mind was still blurry so it took a few seconds for him to savvy.

_Oh boy._

He remembered everything with a flash. How he escaped his room, jumping from the window, took the gun and pulled the trigger… How Itachi died in his arms… Then, Orochimaru called the police and told them that he had schizophrenia. That he went crazy and killed Itachi then tried to kill him. They gave some kind of sedative to him. It was 5.00 a.m. and he was perished from crying so he passed out.

_I need to get out of here._

He tried to run but his legs didn't move.

_Come on, MOVE IDIOT!_

He started to run. He didn't know where he was, or where to run to but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get back home and hug his dear brother.

His eyes burned.

He couldn't hug his brother. Never ever again. He killed him. He _killed _him.

Two police nabbed him.

_He _killed him.

Tears filled the boy's eyes. He started to cry. He didn't want to cry, he wanted to fight, to hit them. To show them he wasn't weak. But he couldn't. He just let them drag him towards the "way of peace".

Inside was unpleasantly bright. It was a small room with high cap. The walls were painted white, but it was so dirty that it almost seemed like it was grey. There was a huge, black information desk against the entrance, placed between two doors. There was something writing on them, but Sasuke couldn't read them with tear filled eyes.

There were two woman sitting behind the desk. The younger woman with blond curly hair was reading a magazine. The other woman, with white short hair and round eye glasses was busy with something on the computer. Neither of them response when they walked in.

The bearded police (yeah, him again) cleared his throat.

Five seconds later, the old woman bothered to look at him.

"Yes?" she asked too nicely.

_Huh, fake bitch._

"I brought some fresh meat." He poked Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a death glare while still crying silently.

"This?" the geezer asked looking to Sasuke. She looked disappointed for some reason.

She sighed. "You must fill these papers while we show him his new home."

The younger woman grabbed Sasuke's arm then dragged him through the door on the left. Sasuke could finally read the scripture. It was writing "Useful Stuff"

As the policeman, Sasuke and the blonde left, the old woman elongated some papers and a pen to Orochimaru. He smiled and took what she gave, then started to fill the papers.

**REGISTRATION FORM**

**Surname:**_ Uchiha_

**Name: **_Sasuke_

**Birthday: **_23 July_

**Age: **_14_

**Psychological Illness: **_Schizophrenia_

**Father Name: **_Fugaku (dead)_

**Mother Name: **_Mikoto (dead)_

**The person/people he/she lives with: **_Mother (dead), Orochimaru, Itachi (brother, dead)_

**The medicines he/she uses: **_-_

**The surgeries he/she had: **_-_

**Address: *** **(I leave that to you readers)

**Phone number:***** (And this too)

**Sign: **_Orochimaru_

I know I know it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Umm, i mean if i write one. But i'm looking forward to it. Dammit. You're so gonna kill me right? Okey. By the way, about asylums. I didn't know if they have a registiration form and if they do what it's like so i made up something like that. I hope you liked it anyway and, oh, you're bored. I got it. These are my last words (not in life, i'm too young) .

Love ya!


	2. 2: Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hey sweeties! I'm back! And I believe this chapter is better for a gawky person like me. And it's also a lot longer then the previous. Whatever, Sasuke meets his new friend in this chapter. And there won't be Naruto in this chapter, I mean, he won't be seen. He will be heard. He's the owner of the screaming whisper anyhow.

Meeting

They were walking in a dark corridor. They were making turns, passing doors. They walked like that for a while. Finally, they stood in front of a door with the writing "Checking" on it.

The woman pushed the door and went it, carrying Sasuke with him. Sasuke didn't struggle. It didn't matter anymore. His life was already over and Itachi wasn't there with him; because Sasuke was in hell while his dear brother was in heaven.

They were in a small room (smaller then the hall). The walls were white like the halls, but dirtier. There was a bed, some machines and a table which had some scary tools on it. But the scariest of all was the chair in the middle of the room. It had belts attached to its front legs and arms.

He hadn't noticed he stopped walking and started staring to the room instead.

"Got to love it eh kid?" said the woman and pulled him harder. The raven felt relief when the woman sat him on the bed, not the chair.

"Get your clothes off and wear these" she said then gave a white t-shirt and sweatpants to Sasuke.

While Sasuke was changing, he was listening to the weird and for some reason scary sounds coming from outside.

After he changed, the woman said that she was going to bring someone to examine his health. Then she left.

Sasuke sighed and started waiting. He knew the woman locked the door from outside before she left so he had no intension of trying to escape and showing himself like a panicked fool.

After two minutes, the door opened and a middle aged man came in.

He had dark brown hair and a pale skin. His head was too round and he was too tall. He could be called skinny if he hadn't a big hub.

His eyes were like fish eyes; small and skew.

They were looking like a demons thou; smiling but fake. Sasuke felt a shiver when he felt like they were looking directly to his soul, seeing all his fears and desires.

The raven turned his head away.

He was talking to the woman (let's just call her blond) when he came in. He was speaking so fast that Sasuke couldn't understand what he was saying. Blond and he laughed over something. After that, he stopped talking and looked in Sasuke's eyes. When the kid turned his eyes away he downed his eyes and then rolled them up again. He liked what he saw.

"So, you name's Sasuke huh?" he said and before Sasuke could say something he opened his small but too talkative mouth again. "My name is doctor Rossen. "

Sasuke nodded, than looked to his lap. Dr Rossen came near Sasuke and lifted the boys chin, forced him to look back to his eyes.

Sasuke looked at him with tired eyes.

Rossen looked to Sasuke with daring eyes.

Rossen had let go of Sasuke's chin then turned to blond

"I have to ask you to leave." He said. Blond didn't looked happy, but she nodded and left, not forgetting to give a glare to Sasuke; but Sasuke didn't notice.

He was staring to his lap again. He wanted to cry. Since when he was such a crybaby?

After the blond closed the door behind her, Rossen walked towards the table which had the scary tools Sasuke saw earlier. Sasuke noticed. He didn't want to look alarmed but he couldn't help but to take a quick loud breath (loud enough for Rossen to hear) when Rossen grabbed a pointy thing, looking like an ice-pick.

Doctor smirked.

"I would behave nice if I were you." He put the ice pick back then took a stethoscope instead. Sasuke sighed.

The raven felt a shiver when the cold metal contacted his bare chest. He took deep breaths as Rossen said. He was bored. They continued to do regular checking stuff.

When it was all over the raven and the doctor came out from the room then Rossen held Sasuke's arm and started pulling him.

They were walking in a dark corridor. They were making turns, passing doors. _Déjà vu. _They walked like that for a while. Finally, they stood in front of a door with the writing "Cafeteria" on it.

Rossen pushed the door.

_Here we go._

It was a big room. Inside, they were almost all boys. Around the tables, they were talking, joking, pushing each other and acting like normal silly kids. A blond long haired and a red haired boy were sucking each others lips on the left corner. On the right corner, there was a kid crying. His left eye was purple and he had blood trials around his wry nose.

_God, help._

Rossen pulled him in.

"Come on, don't be shy." Sasuke took a little step towards his new "friends". Rossen closed the door behind him as he left. Everybody was staring at him now. Sasuke didn't like this. Not at all. They were looking at him like he was an alien. Lower then human. Lower then them.

A kid with a ponytail spoke.

"They throw you here, didn't they; your parents." He crossed his arms and continued "You don't seem insane at all."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He didn't know how he looked like. But he was sure he didn't looked normal. He said something incredibly smart.

"Huh?" Except the table of the pony tailed kid, everyone turned their heads away. The spiky haired kid with triangle tattoos on his cheeks waved his hand like saying "come".

Sasuke licked his lips and walked towards the table. They all looked friendly. He sat on the chair near the tattooed kid.

"My name is Kiba." He said than showed the others "And these are Shikimaru, Sakura, Ino, and Temari. And you?"

"Sasuke" he said. He noticed, the only girls in the cafeteria were sitting on their table. Their table, Sasuke liked that. For some reason he felt like he could really trust them.

"Well, my parents are dead. My guardian threw me here. Why did you ask?" he said.

"This asylum is working against the law and almost everybody knows that. Did you notice, here, they are keeping people in two groups; and we are "Useful Stuff"; stuff that they can gain money from. The kids which are here, only because their parents didn't want them. They can sell us, make us work for them. Use us like slaves. And well, the other group is "Useless Stuff". They are the ones who are here because they really are mad. They would try to heal them for a while, if that don't work, they kill them and cover it as a lobotomy accident. And no one cares. They really hate kids. I'm starting to believe that they were all born as grown up idiots." Shikimaru answered.

Sasuke nodded. He sighed. Orochimaru sure didn't want him. But before he shot Itachi, the snake had no viable reason to send him away.

_Crap._

"You hungry?" the girl named Sakura asked. She was smiling. Sasuke wanted to smile back. But he couldn't make his lips move upwards. He nodded.

"You can get meal from there, let me show" you she said then stood up.

Sasuke stood up too, then started following the pink haired girl.

They stood in front of a bar. There were salads and kinds of other food which didn't look safe.

Sakura saw the unsure face of the raven and laughed.

"Don't worry. It looks bad but it actually tastes good." She smiled.

Sasuke took a plate and stared to the food again.

Sigh.

He started to eat. They were back on their table again. Sakura was right. The food did taste good. He was starting to feel better. He looked around. He watched the other kids as they eat their meals. He looked to the door. He wanted to run away. But not alone. No, he wanted to help these kids too; at least, to Kiba, Shikimaru, Ino, Sakura and Temari.

_Temari._

He wondered why the girl was so silent. He looked older then them; also more suffering.

Shikimaru noticed and whispered to his ear.

"I'll tell you later." Sasuke nodded and took another peace from his steak. He kept watching the others while he was eating.

_2:47 A.M._

He was sitting on his bed. He couldn't sleep. Every thought that he ran away was in his head now; torturing him. Forcing him to stay awake and face them.

Sigh

He began thinking.

While they were chatting with Kiba about the dog booths and their deficiency, (that kid really liked dogs. But it was protective, not obsessive.) a man with white spiky hair came in. He led them to boys' dormitory.

Inside was there were beds against the left and right walls. There were commodes near each bed.

"Okeyy, looks like we have a new fellow. You tell him the rules. My name is Kakashi. If you need me, well, they'll tell you where I am if you need me."

He opened the door.

"LET ME GO!"

A scream filled the room. Kakashi stormed out and yelled.

"HOLD HIM!" Sasuke was listening to the sounds of struggling. The boy kept screaming for a while; and also Kakashi and the other doctors (or whoever) kept yelling. Seconds later the boy's screams turned into crying. His voice had gotten further and further and then it disappeared.

Sasuke turned to Shikimaru.

"Who, what was that?"

Shikimaru looked sad. His voice was sad either.

"He's the legend that consumed almost every sedative in here. They say he was suicidality and schizophreniq. Also they were saying he was too strong and dangerous so they don't let anyone get near him. They sometimes bring him to the Cafeteria with escort and see how he behaves around us. Well, it always ends up with pain and some blood on the floor. If he goes on like this, they will kill him."

Sasuke felt grief in his heart.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Naruto."

_Naruto..._

Even while screaming, his voice was beautiful. He wished to see him. He wanted that voice talk to him.

He realised he wanted to say the things he wanted to hear to him. He wanted to say everything will be alright.

But he couldn't. He didn't believed it. Everything couldn't be okey in a place like this. He thought Shikimaru's words. _If he goes on like this, they will kill him. _He didn't want to think anymore. It hurted.

He lied down.

A tear fell down to his pillow, crosing his cheek, leaving a wet trial behind.

He closed his eyes.

He took a deep breath and held it.

He wanted Itachi to be there. To be his big brother and make him smile.

He gave his breath. Another tear went down to his pillow.

Itachi was his closest. After their father passed away, Itachi helped him to cover. He always made him laugh when he was sad. He helped him to deal with Orochimaru, tought him how to stand by himself strong and proud. And now, because of Sasuke's foolnes, he was gone.

Sasuke sighed. He turned right and curled up. He let another teardrop slide down on his cheek. Then one more. Then another one.

He didn't remember when or how he fell a sleep. But he remembered his dream. It was about that voice. Naruto's voice. It was whispering his name; but it was like a scream. Sasuke decided: he was going to get him out of that hell, even if it cost his own freedom.

Soo, how was it? Yup, a little complicated and hard to understand because my amazingly horrible english. Well, hope you liked it! Goodbye!

And by the way, i made dr rossen up. He does not exist. And you wont see him ever again.

Oh oh, also the kissing pair were Deidara and Sasori.

And, the crying boy was Lee. He will be introduced.

Oh, and, Shikimaru will tell about Temari and Gaara in the next chapter.

(Yeah, there will be Gaara)


End file.
